


Two if by Sea

by alynwa



Series: Picfic Tuesday Challenge [43]
Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E.
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-10
Updated: 2013-08-10
Packaged: 2017-12-23 01:41:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/920507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alynwa/pseuds/alynwa





	Two if by Sea

The two agents burst from cover onto the beach. Napoleon looked to the water's edge and exclaimed, "I think your rescuing me just hit a snag; there's no boat!"

The Russian grabbed his arm and began to pull him toward the surf. "See that jetty? The boat is on the other side; we have to swim to it!"

Napoleon hesitated, his natural fear of water evident on his face. "Why can't we just run down the beach and move along that cliff face until we can step out onto it?"

The sound of hounds baying drifted toward them. "The dogs will not be able to track us when we enter the water. Our pursuers might think we had our boat right here and are farther away than we actually are. The sun is setting; we will be difficult to see. We have to go!" Seeing the look that passed quickly across his partner's face, Illya leaned in and whispered urgently, "I will not let you drown! Come!"

They smashed into the water and ran out as far as they could before they had to start swimming. There was a fairly strong breeze which caused two and three foot waves that helped hide the men from sight. Illya, the more powerful swimmer, grabbed Napoleon's left hand to make sure he kept up and to help keep him calm as waves would occasionally wash over them.

Napoleon could hear the dogs on the beach. He dared to glance back once to see three of them racing back and forth along the water line as they tried to pick up their scent again. He was working very hard to complete the task at hand. He knew how to swim, but the bulk of his time in water was spent in pools with no waves and no crabs floating by and definitely, no currents. If he had been alone, he would have been hard – pressed to stay focused, but being able to swim alongside his partner who appeared to be totally in control gave him the confidence he needed.

They swam behind the outcropping of rocks and Napoleon thought the small black wooden boat with the outboard motor was the most beautiful thing he had seen in a very long time. Staying low so they wouldn't be seen from the beach, they came ashore. Illya directed Napoleon into the boat where he started the motor as Illya raised the anchor. Keeping the island between them and Napoleon's former captors, Illya expertly guided the craft out to open water and their extraction point.

Breathing heavily, Napoleon flopped over onto his back and held up his right arm to look dejectedly at what remained of his suit. "Mr. Waverly is going to flip his lid when he sees my expense report," he moaned, "You _would_ come by sea."

The wind was whipping the blond's hair about his face as he steered. "Silk suits do not mix well with jungle prison cells; next time, wear something appropriate for capture."


End file.
